


turn me on with just a touch

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekcest, Blow Jobs, House Party, Kokobop!Baekhyun and Lotto!Baekhyun, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Really, it was just supposed to be a party. But, it seemed like the night had a lot more in store for Baekhyun.In the future, though? He couldn’t say. He’s looking forward to it, either way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	turn me on with just a touch

The red cup had been sitting idly by the marble-top counter, unattended as he flitted his eyes over to the sea of bodies grinding against each other, under the flurry of neon lights and smoke. The cigarette stick stayed trapped in between his fingers, also abandoned as his eyes zeroed in on the person who had just entered the door.

There was something in the way he moved—a bit arrogant and a little cocky. Perhaps, it was confidence, with the way he held his head up high and peered down on the people he managed to pull in a conversation. He _knew_ he could do something with what he had. The smug smile that hung on his lips was already a dead giveaway of the things he could do. Baekhyun wanted to find out what they were.

“Baekhyun, where are you going?”

Baekhyun took one last swig of his beer before putting the cup down again, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, his eyes not leaving the brazen boy with red-streaked hair, dressed in a pair of white-washed jeans and a plain black shirt. Baekhyun also took note of the shiny glint of his necklace—a cross that hung just a little lower down his chest.

He glanced behind his shoulder to look at Minseok as he slipped off of the stool, bumming his half-smoked cigarette in the ashtray. “Somewhere. Outside, maybe. I need fresh air.”

“The house is getting too cramped up for you?” Minseok asked, snickering as he slung his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You can go out by the pool, if you’d like.”

“Yeah. Kind of,” Baekhyun answered, walking to the direction opposite the pool. He had something— _someone—_ else in mind.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Minseok gave him a small two-fingered salute before slithering away as well, shouting the song that boomed as he held bottles of beer in his hands.

Baekhyun was quite the popular guy. Most of the time, people would peg him for the rule-breaker type. After all, he did manage to dye his hair a bright red, which was definitely not allowed in his department. Eventually, it faded, and it looked even better. _He’s so sexy,_ as most of the girls would say. But, that was just about it. Contrary to popular belief, he was prim and proper, and that was what made people like him more—said he gave off a _mysterious vibe_. Whatever that meant. 

He marvelled at the attention thrown his way; in the way people would literally stop and stare at him, _gawk_ at him, even, as he passed by. He was sexy, no doubt. Always was, and he knew that, although he never showed it explicitly—except for the knowing smile he always had.

Byun Baekhyun was untouchable. The great Byun Baekhyun that both girls and boys fawned over. It was nothing new to him, nor were the glares sent his way whenever he just so as breathed. _Jealousy’s a disease_ , he would always say.

Tonight was no exception. People he barely knew touched him as he squeezed himself through, attempting to drag him in a conversation he didn’t actually want to join. Politely, he declined, giving them his signature smile before looking away, heading towards his initial destination.

The red-streak-haired man had droopy eyes, much like Baekhyun’s, though they were lined by smudged kohl. It made them look sharper, a little angrier, but the playful smile on his lips said otherwise. His lower lip sported a ring, pressing down gently as if to purposely make his lips look more plump. Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring, even as the man finally took notice of him standing by the stairs, a few feet behind the two other people he was talking to. A smirk began to play on the man’s lips as he swiped his tongue over the cool metal. Baekhyun inhaled sharply.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Baekhyun heard him say. The man took easy strides towards him, like the room wasn’t much of a bother, like the sweat wasn’t at all sticky, like the smoke wasn’t at all making it too hard to breathe. Finally, he stopped in front of Baekhyun, eye-to-eye. Baekhyun noticed the green contacts he wore. “You must be Baekhyun,” he said.

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathily replied, stumbling forward as people pushed past them. The arm that circled around his waist steadied him, pulling him closer. Baekhyun could smell the musky cologne he had on.

“Careful. Wouldn’t want to let a pretty guy like you trip over.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun muttered, adjusting himself so he could stand in his full height—which was just about the same as the man in front of him.

“You want a drink?” That was when Baekhyun finally saw the cup in his hand, which was still half-full. His other arm still hadn’t left his waist, and Baekhyun might have started liking it more than usual.

“Sure, if you don’t mind…” Baekhyun replied, trailing off.

The man took the hint quite well as he supplied for him, “Baëkhyun.”

Baekhyun took the cup from Baëkhyun’s hand and drank from it, the burn of tequila running down his throat rather uncomfortably. Baekhyun never really liked it pure. Baëkhyun must have noticed his obvious distaste as he laughed—the same beautiful laugh Baekhyn heard just a while ago—taking the cup from his hand.

“Too strong?”

Baekhyun nodded, swallowing. “Not much of a fan. It tastes like _shit._ ”

“More for me, then.” Shrugging, Baëkhyun downed the last bit of vodka in his cup, letting out a hiss as he placed the cup on the small table behind Baekhyun. “Are you new here? I haven’t seen you around.”

“No,” came Baekhyun’s quick reply. “I’m a friend of Minseok, actually.”

“Really?” Baëkhyun rubbed his chin as he pursed his lips (Baekhyun found it cute). “I’ve been to his parties before this one. Why haven’t I seen you around? With a pretty face like yours, I doubt I’d miss you even in a sea of people.”

He was a _charmer_ and Baekhyun was seriously falling for it. He hoped the deep flush on his cheeks weren’t too visible. “I haven’t gone to the last couple of parties.”

“So, you were busy?”

Under Baëkhyun’s intense gaze, Baekhyun nearly squirmed. There was something about him that would make anyone nervous. Was it the way he stood? No, of course not. Baekhyun could counter it by standing just the same. Was it the way he smiled? Definitely not. It was friendly, albeit a bit guarded. They were still acquaintances, after all. Whatever it was, Baekhyun was dying to know.

“Yeah. Finals and all,” Baekhyun replied with a wave of his hand, almost missing the way Baëkhyun’s eyes flitted over to his lips as he talked. Almost. Baekhyun felt hot under his collar. “It was quite a busy week, but it’s all done now.”

“I take it, you did well?” The cheeky grin plastered on Baëkhyun’s lips was hard not to return, so Baekhyun did what he always did best—smile. “This party’s your reward, yeah?”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. “If you put it that way. I think I deserve it.”

“Let’s make it worthwhile, then.” Baëkhyun fumbled with the belt Baekhyun wore on his waist, the one that held his top from falling open. He pressed himself closer as he started toying with his necklace, his knuckles brushing over Baekhyun’s bare chest. “This is pretty,” he admired, twirling the small key pendant in his fingers. His face inched closer to Baekhyun’s chest, so close that he could see the curves of his pecs.

“A gift,” Baekhyun struggled to reply, mind hazy. What he said wasn’t even a full sentence. The sanity he had in him was replaced with the thoughts of Baëkhyun. Baëkhyun, who never minded the intrusion of personal space. Baëkhyun, who had dared make Baekhyun weak in the knees. Baëkhyun, who had the pretty smirk on his lips. “One of my friends gave it to me.”

“They knew what to give because _damn,_ you look _so hot_ wearing it.” Baëkhyun looked up, staring straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun stared back, head lowered to fix his full gaze on him. “I wonder what you would look like when…” Baëkhyun trailed his fingers from the base of Baekhyun’s throat to the middle of his sternum, teasing like light feathers on his skin.

Baekhyun’s eyes never once strayed away from the perfection that was Baëkhyun. It left him with great exhilaration, a deep sense of anticipation. It left him wanting for more, and Baekhyun _definitely_ _wanted more._

Much to his disappointment, Baëkhyun retracted his hand and straightened his back. The smile he had feigned innocence, and it didn’t fail to rile Baekhyun up. “I’ll leave it to my imagination,” Baëkhyun finished.

Blinking, Baekhyun stared at him with his mouth agape. “Are you serious?”

Again, there was that cheeky smile. “Would you mind dancing with me?” Baëkhyun asked, offering his hand and successfully evading Baekhyun’s question.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes into slits. However, he took a hold of the offered hand and tugged on it, making Baëkhyun stumble forward into his chest. Baekhyun supported him with an arm wrapped gently around his waist and he hoisted him up a bit, lips coming in contact with Baëkhyun’s earlobe. He kissed it—once, twice, before giving it tentative licks. Under his touch, Baëkhyun shuddered. “Why don’t we just take this upstairs?”

“Baekhyun…”

“It’s a yes or no question, Baëkhyun.” He licked Baëkhyun’s ear again, smiling when he felt him go stiff. “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” he added, snaking his hand down to knead Baëkhyun’s ass under the fabric of his jeans. “We could stay down here, if you like. If teasing is all you want, I can give it to you.”

“Fuck,” Baëkhyun murmured.

Before Baekhyun knew it, Baëkhyun started dragging him up the staircase, pushing him against the wall and trapping his head in between his arms. Baekhyun only smirked, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at Baëkhyun’s _delectable_ lips.

“That’s a yes, I presume?” Baekhyun chuckled.

Baëkhyun wanted to kiss him so badly, but he knew he would be giving in to Baekhyun’s whims. If he were being honest, he knew he was the one at faultteasing Baekhyun on purpose. He just didn’t know Baekhyun would retaliate that fast. It was not like he didn’t like it, though. Baekhyun was… definitely something. But, Baëkhyun being Baëkhyun, he wanted to have the upperhand.

“I didn’t know you were such a tease, Baekhyun,” he said, kneeing Baekhyun’s legs apart as he settled in between them.

“Oh, please.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Baëkhyun ducked and started nipping at Baekhyun’s exposed collarbones. Baekhyun’s fingers made their way to his hair, curling as he pulled on his mullet with a dreamy sigh. Baëkhyun grunted, but that did not deter him from leaving a mark. He suckled on the skin, making sure Baekhyun would have a hard time concealing it.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathed, closing his eyes. He craned his neck sideways, giving Baëkhyun more access.

Baëkhyun knew how to work his mouth, and Baekhyun loved it. It wasn’t sloppy, but it wasn’t too uptight either. It was somewhere in between, cozy but pleasurable all the same. Life-changing, if Baekhyun were to be honest. He’s had his fair share of hot make-out sessions, but this one was different—his mind soared to cloud nine, leaving him in a perpetual state of bliss.

This perpetual state of bliss, however, was broken when he felt the cool air hit the spot that was previously occupied by Baëkhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun looked up and immediately saw Baëkhyun’s glistening, swollen lips. Breathless, he pulled him closer to him, circling his arms around his neck. “Aren’t you going to kiss me now?” he asked.

Baëkhyun had the gall to look smug as he shook his head. The playful glint reflected in his eyes and lips. “No. Not yet.”

A whine bubbled up the back of Baekhyun’s throat. “Why not?”

The smile on his lips grew wider. It was as if Baëkhyun’s only mission was to _tease_ the fuck out of him. “We’re having fun like this, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, but it ended like, two minutes ago.” Slowly, Baekhyun lowered his arms from Baëkhyun’s neck, settling his hands on his waist. “I want to know how your lip ring feels against my lips.”

“My lip ring _only?_ ”

“Your lips, too, if you let me.”

Baëkhyun laughed, throwing his head back, leaving Baekhyun with a wonderful view of the column of his neck. Without thinking too much, Baekhyun latched his lips on the side of his throat, suckling on it the same way Baëkhyun did with his. Baëkhyun’s laugh was cut short with a soft groan, and it was now his turn to curl his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair.

When Baekhyun was done, he pulled away with a loud pop, proud of the red mark he left. Baëkhyun’s hand dropped to his shoulder. “Oh, how the tables have turned.” He grinned, lolling his head to the side lazily.

Something flashed in Baëkhyun’s eyes that was akin to hunger and desire, all wrapped into one.

Baekhyun leaned closer once again. “There’s a room at the end of the hallway. As far as I know, it’s completely free. What a coincidence,” he said with faux amazement.

“Yeah,” Baëkhyun muttered. “What a coincidence, indeed.”

“Do you want to check it out?”

“Lead the way, baby.”

The room was empty, as Baekhyun said it was. Baëkhyun only raised his eyebrows at him when they pushed open the door as if to say, _‘Are you sure you didn’t plan all of this?’_. Baekhyun only gave him a peculiar smile, followed by the shrug of his shoulders.

“This is okay to use?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answered. He wasted no time as he pushed Baëkhyun down on the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips.

A breathy laugh escaped Baëkhyun’s lips as he looked up at Baekhyun, who splayed his fingers flat on his chest. “Easy there, baby.”

“I want this off of you,” Baekhyun mumbled, playing with the hem of Baëkhyun’s shirt. 

Baëkhyun tutted, pressing his index finger against his lips. Baekhyun felt the coolness of the metal band around his finger and, yet again, he pushed his tongue out to lick it. When he looked over at Baëkhyun to stare at him as he licked, he took note of his blown pupils. Baekhyun smiled inwardly before being manhandled on the bed as Baëkhyun switched their places.

“You…” Baëkhyun breathed out, chest heaving. “Fuck, Baekhyun…”

“Come on,” Baekhyun encouraged him, almost whimpering as he digged his heels to the small of his back. He was growing impatient, but he knew not to push. It was more of a gentle reminder that yes, Baëkhyun was _allowed_ to ruin him.

All of his dreams for the night was, once again, crushed when Baëkhyun let out his infamous laugh. “You are so impatient, baby.”

Baekhyun sneered. “That’s because you’re not putting your lips where it should have been moments ago— _on mine._ ”

Finally granting his request, Baëkhyun kissed him. It was gentle at first, like he was scratching at the surface as he familiarized Baekhyun’s lips. Not long after, he deepened the kiss, earning muffled groans from the red-haired man underneath him. His hands made their way inside Baekhyun’s top, fingers grazing over hardened nipples. Everything around them was reduced into an unimportant blur as their touches grew more needy. Baekhyun writhed under his touch, arching his back with each careful caress.

They stayed momentarily lip-locked for a few more minutes, letting out breathy moans and grunts, until Baëkhyun finally drew back, leaving a string of saliva connecting their lips.

“What—?”

Baëkhyun lunged for Baekhyun’s lips again, hardly leaving him a moment to react. He continued his previous ministrations, licking his way through the seams of his lips, before finally being given access to delve into his mouth. Baekhyun tasted of beer, smoke, and mint, and Baëkhyun loved it.

Trapped in between strong thighs, Baekhyun could only whimper. With the limited space he was allowed, he could only do so much. Excitement rushed through his veins, amplifying every touch Baëkhyun made, electrifying every kiss they shared.

“Baëkhyun,” he breathed out, gently cradling his cheeks in his hands. He pushed himself upward, propping himself by his elbows, freeing himself just a bit from his temporary confinement.

“Yes?”

“Spit on me.”

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then, “ _What?_ ”

“Just here.” Baekhyun pointed to his exposed chest. “Spit on me here.”

“You’re insane,” Baëkhyun replied with a shake of his head. “But, I like it.” He gathered his saliva in his mouth before finally spitting directly on Baekhyun’s chest. It rolled down to his abdomen, but Baekhyun’s chest was as far as his line of vision would go.

Squeezing his thighs together, Baekhyun said, “Fuck, I could cum with just that.”

“Freaky.” Baëkhyun captured his lips once again, a little rough as he bit on the bottom of his lips. “Fucking kinky, too.”

“I could say the same about you,” Baekhyun retorted, eyeing the hardening cock underneath whitewashed jeans. His eyes flitted back to Baëkhyun’s face, scanning, before settling on his lip ring again. “God, I want to feel that ring on my cock.”

“Oh, you do?”

“Yes. Definitely.” Baekhyun was—undeniably— _hard._ He wanted to fuck Baëkhyun, but he also wanted to get fucked by him. It was a struggle, really, but it was also a win-win situation. “You don’t happen to have a piercing on your cock, do you?” he asked.

“Sadly, I don’t,” Baëkhyun playfully replied. “You’re welcome to see if it’s true, though,” he added, kneeling upright so Baekhyun was face to face with the large tent shadowed by the zipper of his jeans.

Excited, Baekhyun unbuckled his belt and shimmied his pants down to the middle of his thighs. Licking his lips, he thumbed along the waistband of Baëkhyun’s underwear, nosing along his clothed cock. It took him by surprise when Baëkhyun’s cock hit his face before slapping up to his stomach.

Baëkhyun was _big._

“Judging by the way you have your mouth open, I assume my cock exceeded your expectations?” Baëkhyun thumbed along the outline of his lips.

“Fuck, I want to blow you,” was the only reply Baekhyun could give. All it took was a small nod from Baëkhyun before he instantly dove down, going into all fours and taking the hard cock into his hot mouth, leaving Baëkhyun groaning at the contact. When he pulled away, it was to lap around the tip, swirling his tongue around the head. Deeming it enough, he held the shaft, sliding down further and jutting his ass out to lick at the underside of his cock.

Baëkhyun’s mind went blank and into overdrive at the same time, hyperconscious of the pretty pink mouth wrapped around his cock, how it swallowed him whole. The tip of his cock hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat, causing him to whimper as tears sprung to his eyes, choking slightly. 

Baëkhyun had the heart to wipe the drool on the side of Baekhyun’s lips as he looked at him tenderly.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now.”

Baekhyun would have laughed so hard if it weren’t for the cock inside his mouth. Instead, he motioned for him to go on with a slight bob of his head. 

Baëkhyun shifted on the mattress, planting his knees firmly on top of the sheets as he held Baekhyun by the hair. Slowly, he pulled his cock out of his mouth, sliding it back in easily until he felt the back of his throat.

“Oh, God, that’s heavenly.”

He resumed thrusting his cock in and out of his mouth, picking up a constant pace that was comfortable for Baekhyun as well. His cock was well-slicked by Baehyun’s saliva when he looked down. Baekhyun took the initiative to push his face more, his nose the trimmed hair. He moaned, satisfied that his gag reflex was doing him well.

_“Fuck,”_ Baëkhyun moaned. He pulled his cock out of Baekhyun’s mouth but before the other man could complain, he pulled him up and latched his own lips on his. “I can’t be the only one getting all the pleasure, no?” He fumbled for Baekhyun’s own jeans, helping him shimmy out of it.

This time, Baëkhyun lied on his back after kicking off his jeans to the floor.

“Fuck my mouth, too, baby.”

Baekhyun wasted no time climbing back on top of him, his leaking cock positioned right in front of Baëkhyun’s lips. He felt cold fingers wrap around his shaft, tugging on it a few times, before being taken into the warm cavern of Baëkhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun let out a groan as he shut his eyes, lost in momentary pleasure until he finally remembered what he was supposed to be doing— _sucking cock,_ too.

So, there they were—cocks in hot mouths. Moans and groans carelessly spilling out of their throbbing lips, reverberating through the four corners of the room. Baekhyun was immediately lost in the spiral as Baëkhyun expertly lapped around his cock, taking him too well.

“Shit, Baëkhyun,” Baekhyun said, his breath fanning over the tip of Baëkhyun’s cock. The said man, however, continued sucking. “I’m going to fucking cum.”

“Then cum, baby. I’m not going to stop you.”

“In your mouth?”

“In my mouth, on my face. Wherever you want, baby.”

“Fuck you. Why the fuck do you have to be so hot?” Baekhyun panted, feeling the strong wave of his orgasm grow at the pit of his belly. Unable to hold himself up for longer, he spilled inside Baëkhyun’s mouth, and—with Baëkhyun being Baëkhyun—he didn’t let a single drop go to waste.

Of course, the pressure was on Baekhyun now. Not only did he cum before Baëkhyun even when _he_ was the first one to suck, but he had cum _in his mouth_ , and that was extremely hot. He took Baëkhyun’s cock in his mouth once again, determined to let him finish off with _bang._

Baekhyun felt the cock in his mouth twitch, and he took it as a signal that he was close. The shallow, labored breaths was also an indication, and with one final suck, Baëkhyun came mind-numbingly.

_“FUCK!”_

Baëkhyun bucked his hips forward, forcibly pushing his cock deeper into Baekhyun’s mouth as the last spurts of cum came out. Baekhyun then straightened his back, twisting around so Baëkhyun finally had a view of his face. 

Smiling, Baekhyun winked at him and opened his mouth to show him the cum he had somehow gathered in his mouth and on his tongue. He let Baëkhyun watch as he rolled his tongue upward, closing his parted lips and visibly swallowing. He smirked at the way Baëkhyun gaped at him.

“That was good.” Baekhyun rolled over to the side and entangling his legs with Baëkhyun’s. He lifted one hand up and pushed it through the red-streaked hair, away from his forehead. “I almost choked to death.”

“Death by cock?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Yours isn’t bad, either.” There was slight hoarseness in Baëkhyun’s voice, and Baekhyun swelled with pride. It was because of _his_ cock. _His cock_ made his voice like that. “Big, but not as big as mine.”

The two of them laughed as Baekhyun slapped him on the chest. It was then that everything came back at them—the loud music, the party, the games, the smoking.

“Minseok’s going to kill me for doing this in his room,” Baekhyun said, but he was far up in the high of his post-orgasm to care.

“You mean, we’re in your friend’s room?”

“Well, yeah,” Baekhyun answered with a shrug. “That’s why I knew it was free to use.”

“You’re definitely insane,” Baëkhyun said with a grin.

Silence took over them as they laid on the bed, legs bare but not cold. They stared at nothing for what seemed like forever, until Baekhyun felt fingers slipping into his own ones. He looked down, studying them, and finally deciding that it was perfect—perfect, in a way that their hands both fit snugly within each other. 

It was Baëkhyun who first spoke.

“Hey, put your number in my phone.”

Dumbfounded and a little awestruck, Baekhyun only stared at him (again). Laughing, Baëkhyun waved a hand in front of his face, bringing him back from his trance. “I-I’m sorry, what?”

“Your number.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Baëkhyun picked up his jeans, fishing out his phone from the back pocket and handing it over to Baekhyun. “We could hang out sometime.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Really? Hang out?”

“Unless you don’t want to…?”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun entered and saved his phone number in Baëkhyun’s contacts. “I’d love to. Only if you let me fuck you.”

“Not if I fuck you first, Byun Baekhyun.”

Suffice to say, the bed was left undone and messy after an extremely intense fuck, courtesy of Baëkhyun’s cock stuffed inside Baekhyun’s ass.


End file.
